


Shocked Ginny Weasley

by ratcreature



Series: Expression Practice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing Exercise, Emotions, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing to practice expressions, "Ginny Weasley, shocked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, colored in GIMP
> 
> When I asked for character/emotion prompts to practice expressions, Dragovianknight asked for “Ginny Weasley, shocked.” The irises aren’t quite equal in size, which obviously looks weird, but by the time I actually noticed that, I was at a stage in the coloring already where I would have had to redo a lot of stuff *headdesk*, so considering that this is more a sketch than an elaborate drawing I decided to be lazy and just live with it. Also, I’ve never drawn Ginny, but I still hope it looks both like her and shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
